Ménage à Trois
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Zeke y Galliard tienen algo en común: ambos aman a Pieck, y ella los ama. Por ella están dispuestos incluso a compartirla, cada uno por sus propias razones. Un fic poliamoroso ZekexPieckxPokko desde la perspectiva de los tres personajes. NO EXPLÍCITO (aclaro por el título).


**Ménage à Trois**

Eres mi alegría, y este momento es mi motor.

Tenerte así, en mis brazos, sentir tu piel estremecerse conforme voy tocándote; embriagarme de tu sabor, de tu aroma…

Grita, Pieck, ¡Grita más fuerte! Que escuchar tus gemidos me da vida, aun cuando ésta se me acaba día a día.

Porque no hay nada mejor que estos momentos en que eres mía, solo mía y de nadie más... Aunque sea sólo en este instante.

Pieck, mi Pieck... Qué daría por estar justo así, dentro de ti, todos los días por muchos años más. Lo que daría por poder darte un anillo, llevarte al altar y tener una vida contigo... Sí, tendríamos muchos hijos, una casa grande, y un perro en el jardín para que juegue con los niños, y que manche mi ropa cuando se pare de patas para recibirme cuando llegue a nuestro hogar.

Pero es imposible, pues sólo me queda un año de vida, un año para amarte y creer que eres mía; aunque también estés con él...

¡Sí, Pieck! ¡Grita mi nombre una vez más! Me encanta escucharlo cuando estoy dentro tuyo, justo como ahora. Aunque mañana estés con él, después volverás a ser mía... Lo prefiero así, Pieck, él estará contigo ahora que yo ya no podré hacerlo; y aunque sienta celos cuando sé que estás en sus brazos, y en su cama; me siento tranquilo sabiendo que él conservará tu sonrisa... Tu sonrisa que me cautiva, me enamora, me reanima.

* * *

¿Qué haré sin ti? ¿Qué haré cuando ya no estés aquí? La misma pregunta ronda mi cabeza cada mañana desde que sé que tu tiempo está por terminar.

Trato de hacerme a la idea, de que pronto ya no despertaré entre tus brazos... Pero no puedo negarlo, pensar en eso me asusta, más de lo que yo misma estoy dispuesta a aceptar.

Todavía te tengo, todavía puedo disfrutar de tus besos, y de tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo de ese modo que me hace perder la cordura... Y aun así, ya te extraño, Zeke.

No, no sólo es el sexo, porque... Zeke... Sólo dime, ¿Con quién voy a hablar de cualquier tontería como lo hago contigo? Porque, tú y yo podemos hablar de la vida, de la muerte, de la guerra, o sólo del sabor del té.

Debería de comenzar a decirte adiós, sé que debo hacerlo... ¿Por qué me aferro?

Bueno, de hecho, sí sé la respuesta: No quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

* * *

—¡Pieck, ponte de pie! —lo has hecho de nuevo, ¿Por qué no dejo de asustarme al verte andar en cuatro patas? Quizás porque es extraño, ya que no eres un gato o alguna mascota, sino una chica, la más linda que haya conocido.

Por eso no me importa que me des este tipo de sustos mortales una y otra vez, si con el pretexto de ayudarte a ponerte de pie puedo sostener tus manos, y mirar tus ojos dormilones.

¡Maldición! Pieck, tengo celos. Muero cada una de las noches que no estás conmigo, porque sé que estás en sus brazos; lo veo desnudarte con la mirada cuando tenemos alguna reunión, y se me revuelve el estómago... Pero sí tengo la certeza de algo: te ama igual que yo lo hago.

¿Cómo acepté esta situación? Tal vez porque prefiero compartirte que estar sin ti. Sé que él llegó primero a tu vida, ya había algo entre ustedes para cuando me atreví a robarte aquel beso.

Tengo miedo, Pieck; miedo de pedirte que decidas a quien quieres, porque no sé si lo eligirías a él, o a mí; y me asusta la posibilidad de que lo elijas a él.

No eres del todo mía, pero, Pieck, yo soy tuyo por completo; te amo y amo todos los momentos en que estamos juntos, cada que me sonríes, cada que me hablas, cada que tus ojos me miran, cada que te hago el amor como en este preciso instante.

¿Qué puede ser mejor que compartir la intimidad con la mujer que amo? Aún si mañana duermes en la cama de él y no en la mía, lo acepto y no me importa.

Vale la pena tragarme mis celos con tal de poder estar contigo, aunque no seas mía por completo.

* * *

Las estrellas lucen hermosas desde tu ventana, Pokko, por eso me gusta ver el cielo nocturno desde tu alcoba mientras duermes; y me gusta verte dormir.

A veces me siento culpable porque siento como si te utilizara, aunque me tranquiliza saber que no es así, y que tú también lo sabes. No estoy dispuesta a jugar contigo, por eso fui sincera siempre sobre mi situación con Zeke... Y admito que estando contigo, lo entiendo mejor a él.

Moriré antes que tú, Pokko; y cada que caigo en cuenta de mi tiempo que se acabará en un par de años más, pienso en que quisiera que encontraras a una chica que te haga olvidarme, que te cuide, que esté contigo.

Zeke, Pokko... Siempre creí que uno sólo podía amar a una sola persona, y ustedes me han demostrado que estaba equivocada.

Zeke, contigo puedo hablar sin parar de lo que sea, nos entendemos dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, es suficiente una mirada tuya para comprender tu estrategia; y muchas veces, me ha bastado con sólo tocarte o mover los ojos para que sepas lo que pienso. Y aunque no necesito un príncipe encantado que me rescate, admito que a tu lado me siento protegida, segura, estable.

Pokko, tú me recuerdas que sigo siendo tan sólo una chica de 21. Me invitas a soñar, a suspirar, a ilusionarme; a querer vivir aquellos momentos adolescentes que no tuve oportunidad por estar en el frente, siguiendo alguna estrategia, o llevando soldados en esa pesada máscara con torretas, tratando de ganar la guerra en turno.

Pokko, Zeke... Los amo, a los dos.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Bien! Por fin pude hacer este shot poliamoroso con estos tres, que ¡Me encantan! Amo a Zeke, a Zeke con Pieck, pero también me gusta Pieck con Pokko, así que dije, ¿Por qué no mezclarlos? XDD_

 _Espero les guste esta pequeña locura poliamorosa._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
